


Take Me to Lovers Lane, Make Me Yours

by androidmin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androidmin/pseuds/androidmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to run my fingers thru your hair.<br/>My whole life would pass and I wouldn't even care.</p><p>Just gotta touch you and squeeze you, and make you mine<br/>I want to hold you til the end of time.</p><p>Lovers lane, lovers lane<br/>I wanna go, I wanna go to lovers lane”<br/>-Hunx and His Punx “Lovers Lane”</p><p>Genre: College!au oneshot<br/>Pairing: xiuhan/lumin<br/>Rating: R-Slight NC 17<br/>Words: 3k</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me to Lovers Lane, Make Me Yours

Genre: College!au oneshot  
Pairing: xiuhan/lumin  
Rating: R-Slight NC 17  
Words: 3k

    
    It goes something like this. Minseok doesn't need distractions, especially when all he wants to do is get an A on his thesis paper. And every other class, because university is his number one priority right now. The one who knows this the best is his roommate Chanyeol, but he's giving Minseok the biggest puppy eyes.  
"Aw come on Minseok! Please come with us, you need a break anyways," Chanyeol whined.

"You know I don't go out," Minseok was lying on his stomach flipping through notes.

"But you have to, and you've already memorized those notes!" Chanyeol was standing up and emphasized  
the last word with a stomp of his foot.

"Does Baekhyun know you're such a baby Yeol?" Minseok was suddenly heaved from his bed and placed on two feet.

"You're going out with us. I don't care what you say. Here," Chanyeol was serious, and he handed Minseok a pair of dark wash jeans and a sleeveless black button down.

"Also have this, do you know how to put it on?" Chanyeol handed Minseok a black kohl eyeliner.

"Yes. I know how to apply it," Minseok mumbled defeated and trudged into the bathroom. Chanyeol smiled, "Don't take too long!" Inside Minseok slipped the clothes on, the jeans were unbelievably tight, why did he own them again? He sighed. If he was going to go out, he was going to make sure he looked damn good.

      They met up with Baekhyun and their friend Jongdae outside of a club. The bass of the music could be felt from outside. Summer was starting, and despite the sun having disappeared, the humidity clung to their skin.  
"Wow Minseok," Jongdae let out a low whistle, " you look really good. Who knew you looked like that underneath all of those hoodies you always wear?"

"Shut up Jongdae," Minseok smiled.

"You did a really good job with the eyeliner," Baekhyun smiled softly from beside Chanyeol. They looked perfect together. Minseok felt a slight pang. Sometimes he wished he had been as lucky as Chanyeol. Or as ambitious as him when it came to people. Chanyeol must've noticed Minseok's change in demeanor, because he gently squeezed his hand and flashed him an encouraging smile.

"Have fun, okay?" Minseok nodded. He would try.

  About an hour later, Minseok remembered why he had bought those jeans. They were like a second skin on his thighs, conforming to his body as he moved to the music. He had had enough to drink that he lost any and all inhibitions about dancing with strangers(also snuffing out the creeping feeling of loneliness that had increased tenfold when he'd seen Baekhyun and Chanyeol clinging to each other.) He closed his eyes losing himself in the writhing bodies closely packed together. The mass of people seemed to move as one. and the music thumped in sync with Minseok’s heart. He liked this.

"I didn't know you could dance this well."  
Minseok's eyes shot open.

 

"Lu-luhan?" Minseok squeaked out.

It was the boy who worked in the university library. Minseok had grown used to his presence when he pored over math problems and architectural history notes. They had shared little tidbits of themselves in brief conversations. Minseok had easily(struggled) snubbed out his blooming crush for the other boy. Minseok didn't have time for boys with pretty faces and even prettier smiles. Luhan was out of his league anyways. Minseok had stopped dancing and slowly felt his body sobering up(not good).

"Yeah, I used to dance all the time. Do you want a drink?" He managed to ask with the little bit of chemical confidence he had left.

"Sure," Luhan gave him a dazzling smile. They headed towards the bar and Minseok caught Jongdae's eye. The other man seemed to be engrossed with a beautiful woman, but he still managed to send Minseok a knowing look. Minseok rolled his eyes and sat down on a stool.

"What do you want?" Minseok asked Luhan.

"Whatever you're having."

"Are you a lightweight?"  
Luhan rolled his eyes. "Don't underestimate me Kim Minseok."

Minseok's heart skipped; Luhan knew his full name.

 

  It took a total of three beers and a few shots for Minseok to slide off of his seat and whisper into Luhan's ear," Let's go dance." Luhan's soft skin was hot like his, but he kept a strong grip on the boy's wrist as he led him to the middle of the dance floor . This was where everyone was too drunk off of adrenaline to think of anything but the music that pounded in their ears.

Minseok was already dancing, he was completely in tuned to the music. He could feel the bass thrumming in his bones. His trance was broken when he felt the familiar hot breath in his ear, one he’d grown to enjoy even more through the course of the night, “ You haven’t forgotten about me, have you?” Luhan was dancing against Minseok, brushing his body lightly against his. Minseok had to look up slightly at Luhan who was taller than him.

“ No I haven’t,” Minseok pressed his body closer and saw the slow smile spread on Luhan’s lips. He felt hotter as he took in all of Luhan’s features. His messy blonde hair changed colors with the lights, and his long lashes cast shadows on the tops of his cheeks. “Sometimes I can’t study, because I get distracted looking at you,” Minseok said easily, even though somewhere his slightly muddled brain was screaming for him to stop.

“I sometimes asked you to help me find books I had already read, just because I wanted to hear your voice.”

“ I thought you read suspiciously fast. Not even a brain like you could finish Grendel in two days,” Luhan teased him, draping his arms around Minseok’s shoulders,” but I always wished you’d ask me out. I had heard from Jongdae that you didn’t have time for anything else but school so I didn’t bother asking you.”  
Minseok flushed, he hoped Luhan didn’t notice. “But I’m here tonight, aren’t I?” Minseok felt Luhan press a thigh between his legs and one of his hands came up to lightly to brush against his lips.  
“Yeah, you’re here,” Luhan stopped touching him and began to dance, a sly smile never leaving his lips.

They danced, but it wasn’t the kind of dancing they had been doing earlier. Before it had been their bodies moving in response to the music, but now they each moved in response to the other’s body. They were teasing each other. Luhan had been bold, and Minseok didn’t back down. He made a grab for Luhan’s hips, grinding their bodies together. Luhan must’ve let out a moan, because his lips had parted. Minseok grinned, feeling triumphant. Luhan tilted his head slightly, Minseok breathed, Luhan was going to kiss him. Minseok closed his eyes, closing the distance between them. “You wanna go Minseok?” Luhan was darting off when Minseok opened his eyes. Minseok knew that Luhan had invited him, there wasn’t any pressure to go. He relaxed. This felt like the most natural thing to do; so he headed outside.

“This doesn’t have to mean anything,” Luhan said. Minseok had found him leaning against the wall near the entrance of the club. “ It can just be for fun,” he paused,” if you want that is.”

Minseok saw Luhan’s change in demeanor. He had reverted to the Luhan he watched in the library, the soft spoken one. Minseok stepped in front of him. He placed a hand on each side of Luhan, stretching up slightly, Minseok whispered in his ear," I like you too much for that to even be a question." Minseok trailed his lips softly against the other's ear. "Come on," Luhan suddenly pressed a soft insistent kiss on the corner of Minseok's mouth, " we shouldn't loiter." Minseok's heart pounded, and he allowed himself to be pulled by Luhan.

The two boys ran through the night streets, a light fog covered the ground. It didn't matter that it was one a.m., people were milling about, most stumbling or falling asleep on sidewalks. Minseok's brown hair was sticking up from where Luhan had tousled it, and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone. Luhan was in a similar state, his blonde hair was messy, styling products sweated off and his white shirt clung slightly to his damp skin. They laughed and danced through the streets; Luhan would belt out pieces of songs and Minseok explained why a certain building was his favorite. It didn't matter who saw them, they held hands and talked happily.  
"We're here," Luhan pointed to a brown apartment building. They hurriedly went inside, climbing into the elevator. This was the first time they had been alone together, and Minseok's stomach flip flopped before the elevator even moved.  
"I actually live alone, "Luhan said casually.

"Lucky you, I live with a giant hyperactive puppy. At least he and Baekhyun are quiet when they're together," Minseok rolled his eyes at the thought of Chanyeol.

"I don't have to worry about that," Luhan said winking at him. Minseok blushed.

There seemed to be a tension around them, as if there was an expectation for them to do something as they entered Luhan's tiny studio apartment. It was an open room with a kitchen and living room, a small set of stairs led to a sleeping space.

"It's really nice here. Do you enjoy living alone?" Minseok asked, trying to distract himself from the nervousness he felt.  
He studied the only plant in the room. It was a cactus with a tiny red flower.

"Yeah, it's nice. Kinda lonely, do you want something to drink and eat?"  
"It's almost 2am," Minseok glanced at his phone, he refused to answer his friends' texts that popped up on the screen.  
Luhan shrugged,"Are you sure?"  
Minseok's stomach growled right then, and Luhan's mouth quirked up," I'm assuming that's a yes."

A few minutes later they were sitting on Luhan's bed eating frozen pizza('for special occasions' Luhan has said) and cradling cups of Gatorade( because dehydration and hangovers are a no). They fell into a comfortable silence, the tension had dissipated, Minseok felt completely comfortable in Luhan's presence.  
"So what are you doing today?" Luhan asked without looking up, intent on his pizza.

"Well," Minseok thought," I usually wake up early to study after going for a run, but I might just stay in and study tonight."

"Oh, okay," Luhan's voice laced with disappointment.  
"Wait,why?" Minseok was worried, and he scooted closer to Luhan," come on, Luhan, what is it?" Luhan looked up, and then his face broke into one of his eye crinkling smiles. Minseok liked how the fairy lights made Luhan's eyes sparkle, and his face seemed to glow. Damn.

"Minseok?" Luhan moved in, warm pizza breath ghosting over his cheeks. "Yeah?" Minseok's own voice slightly shaky.

"You have pizza sauce all over your face," Luhan laughed.

"What?! No I do not!" Minseok rubbed at his face unsuccessfully.

"Here, let me get it," Luhan was still laughing, but he grabbed a napkin and dabbed at Minseok’s face, “hey! Stop scrunching up your face like it’ll get stuck that way!”

Luhan started poking at the other’s face. Minseok began to laugh and cross his eyes, he stuck out his tongue and pounced on Luhan. His fingers tickled up Luhan’s sides, and then he pressed his thighs on each side of Luhan’s waist, simultaneously holding his arms down. “Hey Luhan,” Minseok saw the way Luhan’s eyes dilated, breath slowing slightly. Minseok leaned down and pressed his mouth to Luhan’s throat, nipping his Adam’s apple. Luhan let out a small groan, and then Minseok blew a particularly obnoxious raspberry into his throat.  
“What are you doing!” Luhan let out a surprised yelp, causing Minseok to fall into a fit of laughter,” It’s called revenge Lu, for teasing so much.” Minseok was laughing so hard he didn’t even react when Luhan flipped them over, Luhan pinned him down this time. “Teasing?” Luhan nipped at Minseok’s bottom lip that stuck out in a pout,” I won’t tease you anymore,” Luhan’s voice, huskier. Minseok slid a hand to Luhan’s nape and pulled him down. Their lips fit together perfectly, and Minseok couldn’t think of anywhere he’d rather be. Luhan deepened the kiss, any trepidation completely lost. He kept his hands on Luhan’s face; Minseok cupped his chin and ran his fingers through his hair. It was still soft despite it being so processed and full of product. Their tongues were entangled, and their kisses tasted of pizza and alcohol. They parted, breathing heavily. Minseok liked this side of Luhan. He liked the way Luhan’s eyes looked hooded, his perfect lips swollen and red, but most of all he liked the way Luhan looked hovering over him, entrapping him.

“Kim Minseok, I like you way too damn much,” Luhan ran his hands up Minseok’s chest, fingers stopping where his shirt revealed his collarbones," is this okay?” Luhan's hand hovered over his shirt. Minseok nodded his head, watching as Luhan slowly undid the buttons. He shivered each time his fingers brushed against his skin. Luhan was still straddling Minseok, and he placed his hands on Luhan’s slim hips, rubbing circles with his thumbs on his hip bones. Luhan slipped the shirt off of him and tossed it aside and took his own shirt off. When he bent down they were kissing again, warm skin pressed together. Minseok angled his hips up and pulled Luhan's hips down, grinding their growing lust into each other. Minseok liked the way his head began to swim, and he slid his hand to Luhan’s waistband.

“Help me take them off,” Luhan’s voice came out breathily. Luhan’s jeans were quickly discarded causing Minseok to become hyper aware of what they were currently doing. He was overwhelmed, but the way Luhan was looking at him, heavy lidded and disheveled, need for the boy spiked his blood. He flipped them over, settling between Luhan's legs.

“Minseok?” Minseok kissed the crease that formed between Luhan’s brow. Minseok kissed along his jawline, nipping harder when Luhan’s whimpers grew louder. He made his way down Luhan’s body, leaving each inch of skin pink and flushed. He wanted Luhan to be his. He had never felt so confident in anything.

“Luhan, Luhan, Luhan,” he chanted softly against goosebumped skin that stretched over arching bones. Luhan ran his fingers lightly through Minseok’s hair, tugging when Minseok placed his mouth over his clothed erection. Minseok kissed over the thin cotton, making Luhan arch into his mouth. He peeled Luhan’s blue boxers down, revealing the boy completely beneath him. Minseok’s own erection strained against his jeans, but he ignored it.  
"You don't have to," Luhan whispered propping himself up to look at Minseok.

"But I want to, well... if you want that is," Minseok watched Luhan flush, as if he wasn't already naked and laced his fingers through Minseok's. Minseok stroked the boy’s thighs, slightly scratching at his skin.  
He kissed up Luhan's thighs licking and sucking. Minseok wanted Luhan to remember this night on his skin.

He kissed Luhan in the most intimate place, hearing the other whimper. He licked up and down, teasing. Luhan became more insistent and his hips bucked, "Minseok," Luhan gasped out and the syllables came in a plea. Minseok took him whole, indulging Luhan. He sucked and brushed his teeth slightly on the head, tongue darting out to taste him. Luhan's body started to tremble, but he let Luhan slip from his mouth leaving him right on the cusp of an orgasm. He reached up to kiss Luhan, briefly worrying Luhan would be grossed out.

"Don't worry, I like tasting myself on you," Luhan whispered against his lips, " makes me think I'm yours." Minseok smiled, placing a firm kiss on Luhan's swollen mouth in reply. Minseok reached down and took Luhan in his hand.  
"Yeah?" He panted into Luhan's ear, "I want you all to myself." Luhan moaned loudly when Minseok's thumb pressed into his slit, the other hand fisting his length. Luhan hooked his hands behind Minseok's nape, ensuring Minseok swallowed his moans.  
"Minseok," Luhan panted between them, " I think I'm going to,” he gasped pressing his forehead into Minseok’s shoulder.

"It's okay," and Minseok caught half of Luhan’s release, the rest ran warm on his legs. Luhan’s breath was coming in rapid huffs of air, and he looked Minseok in the eye. He smiled slowly, “Your turn?”

Minseok shook his head and carefully located a tissue box near the bed, and he cleaned Luhan and then himself. Luhan turned away and slipped his boxers back on; Minseok slipped his jeans off, his erection still there. Minseok got on the bed and pulled a shocked Luhan into him.

“I’m sleepy,” Minseok mumbled into Luhan’s ear.

“Oh that's fine,” Luhan whispered sounding relieved, “ I’m sleepy too.”

“You're silly, “ Minseok yawned. Minseok encircled Luhan's waist with his arms. He might've been the smaller of the two but Luhan had never felt so small and protected. He eventually slipped into sleep, huddling into Minseok. Minseok sighed and kissed Luhan’s shoulder.

****

Minseok groaned, he turned over and felt another body. His mind quickly panicked until he begrudgingly pulled his eyes open. Oh.

“Luhan,” Minseok asked the sleeping body,” Luhan?” He tugged slightly at the other’s shoulder. Luhan shifted, and Minseok noticed Luhan’s naked body, except for the boxers. He was in a similar state, but its not like Minseok didn’t remember the previous night. Its just that the reality of it wasn’t hitting him until now.

“Hey,” Luhan smiled sleepily at him. His blonde hair stuck up around his face, and his voice was groggy with sleep.

“It’s three in the afternoon.”

“Yeah?” Luhan stretched, muscles expanding and contracting as he yawned, “ breakfast sounds good, so does a shower, don’t you think?”

“Well...I dunno, I can still get some studying in if I leave now,” Minseok playfully smiled at Luhan, “ but breakfast and a shower sounds better.”

Luhan got out of bed,” Well I hope you like bacon and eggs.”

“And coffee?” Minseok looked up hopefully.

Luhan nodded,” With extra sugar.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

Minseok found that his coffee didn’t need extra spoonfuls of sugar, Luhan made up for it with the way he smiled at Minseok across their breakfast. Minseok knew that if he said it out loud, someone(Chanyeol)would make fun of him. Even though Baekhyun liked to tell him how much of a ‘romantic dope’ Yeol could be. Minseok felt like he was walking on clouds.

“If you can wash up here, I’ll get you clothes and a towel for your shower. I also have an extra toothbrush if you want,” Luhan said.

“Thanks Lu.”

Luhan disappeared into his room leaving Minseok to clean the kitchen. Minseok finished up, and Luhan directed him to the tiny bathroom. The baby blue speckled tile was pristine, and everything was well coordinated. Undressing wasn’t a task, shedding the t shirt, Minseok bent down to remove his boxers.

“Minseok?” Luhan walked into the bathroom, “oh! Sorry, I thought you were already in the shower.”

“It’s okay."

"But I forgot to tell you the shampoo is in here..." Luhan trailed off, vaguely pointing to the cabinet.

“What?” Minseok asked, noticing how distracted Luhan was.

“We really marked each other up, huh?” Luhan asked.

Minseok looked in the mirror. His chest was littered in small scratches and his collarbones sported a collection of blooming red marks. Luhan’s pale stomach and thighs were the same. Minseok clearly remembered doing those.

“You’re not mad, are you?” Minseok worried.

Luhan smirked, reaching out towards Minseok, he trailed his hand down to the band of Minseok’s boxers.

“Did you even process what we said last night?”

Minseok remembered clearly, and that recalling of thoughts spiked his blood, making his heart swell with excitement. And anticipation of what was promised.

“I”m allowed to bring you coffee in the library? And make you study with me? And kiss you when I can’t help but swallow the beautiful intelligence that comes out of your mouth?” Minseok’s eyes were bigger and his cheeks dimpled slightly with his smile. Luhan looked at him like a deer caught in headlights.  
God, Minseok thought, this boy is goddamn beautiful.

“Kim Minseok, what will your friends think when they hear what a huge sap you are?” Luhan mock scolded him. Minseok’s smile just grew.

“That you’re mine.”

Luhan tilted his head towards Minseok. Minseok felt the soft cotton of Luhan's shirt against his bare chest, and he let out a soft sigh. The kiss was soft and tasted of faint mint and coffee.

"And now you're mine," Luhan said pressing closer to Minseok as he slipped a hand into the other's boxers.

"Good," Minseok said. They smiled at each other, and it didn't matter that midterms were starting tomorrow.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the very first fic/xiuhan i wrote  
> originally posted here:  
> http://chestexplosion.livejournal.com/622.html
> 
> im better at writing now, i swear
> 
> i also dunno how to use ao3 tbh


End file.
